cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme/@comment-9851827-20150611174018
I suppose I will do a list of what I want/what I expect from this set with each clan Gear Chronicle: What I want is a better main deck. It sucks having ot have just about everything restricted to GB1 or GB2. The clan needs good non restrictive units to better the main deck. Sure get your new cool looking stride, but please do yourself a favor and get a better main deck .You already have plenty of strides. Royal Paladin: Not sure what I expect or want. I am guessing no matter what Thing Saver will always be the main back-up boss. They already have an amazing grade 2 (Swordmy) so they dont need anything in the department. Grade 1s don't matter as much so it is whatever. I guess just try and be interesting though it is Royal Paladin that may be hard for them. Neo Nector: I expect musk will get maybe 1 or 2 cards in here. Hopefully they can atleast give 1 card to their ride chain like zeal did. I want them to not entirly focus on cloning. Do something else with it besides gaining power. If you are going to clone clone better and more efficient, but again don't focus on gaining power. Plenty of other cards do that already for you. Shadow Paladin: G Shadows need better cards outside of Diablo Blaster Stuff. Anything G Shadows use Diablo can use, but G Shadows can not use the blaster cards. G Shadows need to step it up if they want to ever think about dethroning Revengers. Get better cards instead of just drawing and tanking. I understand that is how you used to be, but times have change. You need to change. Genesis: I can't say much here. They already have plenty of good generic support. They have an amazing generic back-up boss(Minerva) and plenty of other things to work with. Since it is Genesis they can do anything they want to. All I can say is I look forward to what they end up going with. Angle Feather: Where to begin.... They need a lot. They either need to focus on swapping damage and hand or they need to focus on healing. Just do atleast 1 thing well. Hopefully they get a much better legion then what they did. I also hope they get the revival with somehting like Egrodiel. That could be something to look out for. Megacolony: What can I say, they are going to do the samething they always end up doing, which is stunning. They will probably get another stun effect, but what will change it from the rest is the cost. Megacolony support makes me think , OK it will stun the vanguard, but what is the cost this time? Maybe they can change it up, but we shall see. In total I would like to see something more from then besides repeating the same effect. Cray Elemental: You do you.